Meeting My Grandfathers
by Nixxxx
Summary: Draco finds a secret compartment in the Malfoy library and finds paintings of his grandfathers. As meeting his grandfathers in their portraits, what will happen? Read as Draco grows up with the support his grandparents is giving him. Slightly AU. Title changed from 'Meeting My Grandparents' to 'Meeting My Grandfathers'. My first fic :
1. Chapter 1: Meeting my Grandfathers

Disclaimer: All belongs to the rightful owners.

Chapter 1: Meeting My Grandfathers

Draco marched the hallway going to the east wing, where the Malfoy library was. Draco was exploring the manor for he had nothing to do. He would have been out flying if it wasn't for the rain that was making the Malfoy manor gloomier by the minute. He decided to go to the library for some exploring as it was the room he rarely went into. Besides, a young boy at the age of 7 has barely any interest on books.

Once he was inside the large library, Draco went and strolled around sections, aisle, areas and piles of books. Once he was on the edge of the library, a part where he had never been before, he saw a glowing light behind a book. The book was where he could reach it. The third shelf going up. Once he got the book, the whole bookshelf started to transfigure into a door. Being Draco Malfoy, he stupidly opened the door without consent from his parents. When he opened the door, he saw a medium sized room, with a cherry desk with matching chair, and two covered paintings that were next to each other. Draco went inside and set the book on the cherry desk. He walked to the covered paintings and took the coverings that cover the paintings.

The Painting on the right side was of a man who looked like in his forties, Midnight black waves of hair falling down to his shoulders with greyish blue eyes, and fine aristocratic features, wearing a black robe adorned with silver patterns . The man reminded him heavily of his Aunt Bella whom his mother showed him pictures of. The Painting on the left was of another man, also in his forties. With straight platinum blonde hair that went slightly lower than his shoulders with grey eyes that did not show emotion, with sharp aristocratic features like the painting on the right, wearing white robes with gold patterns. Draco was surprised that he looked so much like the man in the painting than his father, whom many told his parents that Draco was, "A miniature Lucius". He figured the man was a Malfoy, from his features.

Both Paintings were in a cherry frame, adorned with metal linings on the edges. After Draco was finished taking in the appearance of the paintings, the painting of the man of the right side spoke in a smooth silky voice, "Who may you be?"

Author's Note: I know it's short. Please Review! This is my very first fanfic, advice is very much appreciated. The next chapter will be on shortly. :D


	2. Chapter 2: Will you come back?

Disclaimer: All to rightful owners.

Authors Note: Well here it is! And to Anon13, thank you for the advice. As of now i am trying to find a beta reader. :D

Chapter 2: Will you come back?

Draco blinked once, before registering what the painting said, 'no harm telling a painting who I am right?' Draco thought. "Draco. Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Draco said regally, the way his father would have been proud, after all, he is still a seven year old. "Lucius and Narcissa eh?" the painting on the left said, "So that means you must be our grandchild" said the painting on the right more regally. "May I ask if I am your, so-called grandchild, you must be Cygnus Black and Abraxas Malfoy." Draco said more of a statement than a question. "Yes, yes we are." The man on the left who was Abraxas Malfoy said.

Draco had the childish excitement flow through him; he never met his grandparents before, even if they were in a picture or painting. The Malfoy Manor did not have pictures nor were paintings of Cygnus Black and Abraxas Malfoy, The paintings Draco found were probably the only ones in the manor. Draco wanted to know why. Draco had many, many questions to ask them, but he had to keep them to himself for he did not want to look very childish in front of his very well respected grandparents. As the other kids in the wizarding world are.

"Tell me Draco, how are they? Your parents had not visited us for a very long time." Cygnus said eager to hear Draco's answer. "Th-They are fine." Draco said, scared that they might not like him, 'Great, I made myself look really childish! But wait, they go here?' Draco thought childishly. Draco, noticing he had spent quite a time exploring, decided it might be time for dinner. "I should go, grandfathers, it is near dinner time." Draco said thankful he did not have to stay longer. When they bid their short farewells, Draco picked up the book, and strode off to the door. Once Draco was about to grab the doorknob, Abraxas asked, "Will you come back tomorrow?" "We would appreciate it if you did, it gets, boring here." Cygnus said without emotion. "V- Very well then." Draco said surprised, 'There you go again Draco!' Draco mentally scolded himself, and proceeded to grab the doorknob and left. After he got out the door transfigured back into the bookshelf and Draco put the book back and proceeded to go to the dinner room.

* * *

"Oh Draco, Just in time!" His mother said, happily. Draco got in the chair next to his father. He decided to casually put the topic of his grandparents to them. After they were in the middle of eating, he decided to make his move there, "Father, can you tell me something about both of my grandfathers?" Draco Innocently said.

Author's Note: There you go! Told you it will be on shortly! Please review. Advice is Very Appreciated. I also need need beta reader, as I suck with grammar.

Also I am very deeply sorry if I made some of the characters OCC as I try my best to portray them :D


	3. Chapter 3: In his arms

Chapter 3: In his arms

Lucius faced his son, "What makes you want to know about them Draco?" "We never talk about them, I was just really curious." Draco said. Draco knew not to mention the compartment he found, for his father might not allow him to go there again, and Draco already decided to come back, he did not know why but he was attracted to the room. Perhaps it is curiosity that attracts him to the room, Draco may never know.

"Well, if you want to know about your grandfathers, we should start with my father, Abraxas." Lucius said with a smile as he remembers his childhood. As they ate Lucius kept telling Draco lots of fascinating stories about his paternal grandfather, Abraxas. Draco never heard any stories about his other grandfather, but he did not ask his father about it since he was really fascinated about Abraxas.

"Well I think it is time you go bathe and sleep, Draco. I will be at your room after you go bathe. Narcissa said sweetly after they were done eating. Narcissa usually went to Draco's room at night so that she could tell him stories of every kind. After Draco is done dressing up for bed, Narcissa came in in her pink nightgown and tucked him in his king-sized bed fit for 4 people. Narcissa put fire in the candle in Draco's bedside table with her wand and sat in his bed ready to tell him a story. "Mother, can you tell me about your father please?" Draco made a puppy dog look that made Narcissa's heart melt. "Of course, my Dragon." Narcissa said sweetly.

"And then he bravely fought the crazy mudblood that tried to attack Grandma Dru. He made fire go out of his wand and swung it to the mudblood and the mudblood screamed for forgiveness and then your Grandpa Cygnus finally killed him." Narcissa said. Draco finally shut his eye after his mother finished the story. Narcissa saw his son finally asleep; she gave him a kiss on the forehead and put out the candle. Narcissa looked at Draco's face. 'What a gorgeous child, he will be a heartbreaker when he grows up.' Narcissa thought happily. She stayed beside the sleeping Draco for a few more minutes, her eyes threatening to shut. Finally, Narcissa decided to sleep beside Draco as she has no energy to go to sleep with Lucius.

Lucius went down the hallway to his room. He had taken care of ministry stuff from his office and was ready to cuddle with his very gorgeous wife. But when he finally went inside he did not see Narcissa there. Usually, after he was ready to go to bed he saw Narcissa in bed. When Narcissa was not there usually something was wrong. He dressed up in his night wear and went to where Narcissa usually was before she goes to bed. Draco's room.

Worriedly, he went on a fast pace to Draco's room. He was worried something happened to Draco too, But when he opened the door to Draco's room, He was relieved. He saw Narcissa with Draco in her arms sleeping peacefully, the light from Draco's window illuminated their sleeping faces, making it a beautiful sight. Lucius tucked himself in Draco's bed and planted a kiss on Draco's and Narcissa's heads. He put his arm around Narcissa and Draco and finally, he slept. His family in his arms.

Author's Note: There it is! Give your thoughts about it. Please review, they make my day. And of course, I am now looking for a Beta Reader, please PM me if you want to become a Beta Reader of this story. The next chapter is going to be on shortly. :D


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting them again

Chapter 4: Meeting them again

AN: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I am sorry, I had a very tragic thing that happened, and I was moping around for the rest of the year, and then I suddenly knew I had to update my story. Sorry if it is very short.

to Guest who has said the following:

"I am curious. what were Abraxas and Cygnus like. What do Lucius and Narcissa seldom speak of them. Jo has said almost nothing about them other than they existed. I know other fanfics have developed Abraxas but how do you see him."

Well I would think of them as how I portray Lucius, though more regal and strict. The reason why Lucius and Narcissa seldom speak of them, well I am planning to include it in the story in later chapters. It is true that Jo said next to nothing about them, and so I thought that with so little information, I could just imagine them as best as I could. As I just said, I think of them as how I think of Lucius, except more strict and regal. Also, I was trying to get information on the to, with little luck, you can guess what happened. I hope this answers your questions.

As for you guys, you can ask me questions via reviews or PMs. I am not going to ask for reviews and faves, since I was being a big butt by not updating, but if you are going to fave or review, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

On to the story:

* * *

Draco finally got into the secret compartment after his lunch. He was excited for some reason to see the portraits. When he went inside, he saw the portraits again as if they never moved. "Hello." Abraxas said, stoically. "Hello grandfathers." Draco said carefully, Draco was now a bit scared for the usual reasons of if they do not like him

"Tell us about yourself, Draco." Cygnus said breaking into a rare smile even his daughters seldom see. "Yes, Draco, tell us more about you." Abraxas said. "Yes, of course…" And Draco drifted off telling his grandparents about himself, He started to open up very quickly, nevertheless his grandfathers had replaced their implied curiosity on the boy with slight happiness from being near their grandchild they never knew. They thought about how the boy has an aura around him that makes even them open up.

Draco felt at ease opening up to them little by little, he got his nervousness away now, it was as if, it vanished bit by bit after opening up, he felt very happy that he could talk to the portraits of his grandfathers, they were dead of course, but he still acted and felt as if they were alive. He thought it was an amazing feeling. Draco could now talk anything without being judged, well maybe except the mannerisms, but he was used to that. He was happy, and that was what all really mattered to Draco right now.

As time passed on, Draco realized he should go to dinner as it was about to go on soon. So he said goodbye to his grandfathers after having to know them more. "Goodbye, it is time for me to leave, I'll promise to come back as soon as possible." Draco said smiling.

In the end, Draco had some fun with his grandfathers, it gave him smiles after would be an understatement, it gave him somehow, confidence and extreme delight. As he went to dinner, his mother asked him what he did that day, he of course did not lie, but he did not tell the truth either, " I was out checking the portraits, they were fun." Draco said. Narcissa was confused, she knew of nobody that was interested with the moving portraits, she was growing worried that Draco might have something wrong with his brain. But soon, Narcissa waved the thought off, as just her being too worried.


End file.
